Rebecca The Saiyan and the Gladiolus
by Natalie101
Summary: After Goku turns back to normal, the Tenkaichi Budokai has started! The Z fighters meet a beautiful mysterious girl with tremendous power who falls in love with Trunks. But little do they know that they are closer to a much greater challenge!
1. The Tenkaichi Budokai

I don't own DBZ or DGT

I don't own DBZ or DGT.

This fan fiction took place after Goku turned back into an adult in DGT. Hope you like it!

Rebecca-The Saiyan and the Gladiolus

"C'mon, grandpa! We're gonna be late!" Pan called out to Goku.

"I'm really sorry, Pan. But I really need something to eat!" Goku cried.

"Well, you can eat later!"

"Pleeeeeeease? Just a hot dog?!"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay! Hey, Vegeta, it seems like the entire Tenkaichi Budokai has changed after the corruption."

"Yes, it seems like." Vegeta said with a questioned look on his face.

All of them stopped for a while and tried to figure out where to sign up for the tournament.

"This is so totally embarrassing!" Bulla cried, folding her arms.

"Hey, Trunks," Bulma called out, "Can you ask someone for directions? By that time, we can sit on the benches and wait."

"Uh, sure mom." Trunks replied and went off.

As he walked he found a young girl with brunette hair. "I think **she** might know…" he went up to the young girl who was facing backwards.

"Uh…h-hi." Trunks greeted as she turned around, "I'm Trunks."

"Oh, hi Trunks! My name's Rebecca." She greeted him back, placing her right hand on her chest as an introducing pose.

He glared at her green eyes and red lips for a while until he finally snapped, "May I assist you with anything?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…I was wondering if you knew where to sign our names up for the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you the same question myself. You see, this is the first time I'm entering in the Tenkaichi Budokai, and I'm really excited!" she placed her hands together with excitement. "Are you new here too?"

"Well, no… but this entire place was rebuilt in a different way after it was destroyed."

"So it seems like we both are lost!" Rebecca said laughing.

"Yeah!" Trunks laughed too.

By that time the others were waiting, sitting on the glossy marble benches, impatiently.

"That boy can't do anything right!" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down, honey! I'll be right back." Bulma said and went off in search for Trunks.

"Tru-u-unks!" Bulma yelled, "Trunks, where are you?"

Trunks turned around seeing his mother appear in the crowd. "Mother! Over here!" he yelled raising his hand up as a sign.

Bulma spotted him and came to him and Rebecca.

"Trunks, have you found out where to sign up your names?" Bulma asked.

"Well…uh…um…"

Suddenly Goku and the others appeared before Trunks could say anything.

"Boy! I hope you have found out!" Vegeta said to his only son.

"Well…no, but I met a girl who is also lost. Guys, meet Rebecca."

"Greetings!" Rebecca greeted them all.

"Rebecca, meet Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, 18, Bulla, Goten, Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, Marron, Piccolo, Videl, Master Roshi, Pan and…hey, where's Gohan?"

"Oh no! My son is lost!" Chichi cried in worry.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled, "I found the sign up area!"

"Great job, son! Let's go!" Goku said. Then everyone heard a grumble.

"Moans, my stomach needs a fill!"

"Oh, I may assist you with that…" Rebecca said as she went up to Goku and placed her hands on his stomach. Suddenly a yellow orb was formed and everyone, especially, Goku, looked amazed. The light orb then faded out and Goku felt relaxed. He gave a sigh of relief.

"How did you do that?" Goku asked with great curiosity as they walked.

"Well, I'm not actually an Earthling."

Everyone stopped and turned around facing Rebecca.

"I'm actually half Saiyan," Vegeta's eyes widened, "and half Gladiolus, the planet of flowers and plants."

"You're…a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked still with shock.

"Yes, but I go mostly towards Gladiolus. So I'm not that much of war and fighting." Rebecca explained. The rest still listened.

"(Along with some flashback)My mother was Gladiolus and my father was Saiyan. When Planet Gladiolus was captured by King Vegeta, my mother, who was the Princess of Planet Gladiolus, was imprisoned. My father was a guard of the prisoners of Planet Vegeta, so he was assigned to check upon my mother. When he went inside the chamber, he saw a beautiful young woman with brunette hair, green eyes and rosy cheeks. Even though she was in ruins, her beauty caught the eye of my father. They both fell deeply in love and secretly got married without anyone knowing."

"That was hard." Krillin said with a serious look on his face.

"(Flashback) But then one of the guards saw them together and reported to King Vegeta as soon as possible. King Vegeta ordered the guards to kill them both and bring their dead bodies to him."

The others were shocked. Vegeta couldn't believe what she was saying. Was his father that cruel?

"The guards fired energy blasts at my parents. When a powerful blast by King Vegeta was fired, my mother saved my father's life by grabbing him and injuring herself. He then took her back to Gladiolus, her home planet. There my mother delivered a young daughter before she died. That daughter was me. My father embraced her in his arms sobbing. After a month he was captured and imprisoned, for the Saiyans could not kill him."

"How come?" Bulma asked.

"Well, other Gladiolus say that a tremendous power had come within and every time a guard tried to kill him that power had surrounded him with sharp vines and squeezed him till he died."

"Wow." Pan said softly.

"But the people of Gladiolus were left without a King and a Queen. I was left homeless. I didn't even get the chance to see my…" Rebecca stopped and tears began to flow down her face. Goku went up to her and hugged her. "Hey, don't cry. Sshhh." He wiped the tears from her face. "Don't worry. After the tournament ends we'll take you home. Is that okay?"

"Thank you, sir." She said as they let go.

"_Attention! Please sign your names up! The registration will close after five minutes!" _

"Well, I guess you should sign your names up fast!" Bulma said.

"I'm going too! See ya, hun!" 18 said to Krillin.

"O…kay?! Bye, dear!" Krillin replied.

"Bye, mom! Bye guys!" Trunks waved at Bulma and the others who weren't participating.

"Goodbye!" Rebecca wished them too.

After they all signed up, they went into the changing room.

"The tournament will begin in short time! Please make yourselves comfortable!" The announcer said.


	2. In the Changing Rooms

I don't own DBZ or DGT

As you know Rebecca is my **imaginary** character!

Plus I don't own DBZ!

Hope you like it! 

In the Changing Rooms

After the sign up all the Z fighters went to their changing rooms. 18, Pan and Rebecca went to the ladies along with some other girls; and Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten went to the gents with some other guys. It was a surprise that Majuub was there too!

"Majuub!" Goku called out!

"Goku!" Majuub replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been training lately and I wanted to test out my new skills."

"Great! Just great! Another powerful fighter! I'm so totally bummed now!" Goten complained with a huge moan.

"You big baby!" Trunks laughed and gave Goten a slap on the back.

"Come to think of it, I kinda feel sorry for that Rebecca girl. I mean…she's gone through such a hard time but she still has hope."

"I think she's nice, even though she's a Saiyan." Goku interrupted while he put on his heavy boots, "I feel like I don't need to eat anything for a month! I sensed the power inside her, and you know what?"

Everyone was quiet.

"I think she's a lot stronger than me, Vegeta and Majuub **combined**!"

"**WHAT??**" everyone yelled.

"What are you talking about, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked, "How can some 'girl' possibly be more powerful than the most powerful beings in the world?"

"Yeah, Goku! How?" Majuub asked.

"You'll find out!" Goku answered.

Meanwhile in the girls changing room Pan put on a bandana on her head. She wanted to ask many questions to Rebecca while she was tying her silky long hair into two ponytails. 18 was wearing a brown belt next to Rebecca.

"Do you mind?" 18 softly yelled at Rebecca.

"Oh, my apologies." Was her reply as she moved aside.

"You're too nice! Be a little tough."

"Um…okay, I'll try."

"So, Rebecca, can you make any other stuff?" Pan asked as she moved her jet black hair from her face.

"Well, yes. I can change colours of clothes, control all four elements, heal my wounds-"

"Can you make gold and gems?" 18 interrupted their conversation.

"Well…yes-"

"Well, what luck!" 18 yelled with widened eyes and a small smile.

"Oh, I see you too like shopping and jewellery. Will you go shopping with me after the tournament?"

"Will you pay?"

"Uh…okay."

"Fine!"

"Many stores know me and they give free gift vouchers. Do you wish to have some?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I guess a beautiful woman like you must have attractive clothing and accessories." Rebecca complimented 18.

"_All contestants! Please enter the ring!"_

"Well, I wish you two best of luck!" Rebecca wished Pan and 18.

"You'd better keep your promise!" 18 warned her and the three walked to the ring.


	3. Lottery Arrangements

I don't own DBZ or DGT

I don't own DBZ or DBGT!

In the lottery, I don't know Japanese names, so I'm gonna put ordinary English names.

Hope you enjoy! Please review!

The Lottery Arrangements

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for waiting! Here come the finalists!"_

After the announcer's short speech the finalists arrive one by one.

"Are you sure she's stronger than you, dad?" asked Goten.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I can't wait to fight her. I wanna see what she can do. She has true power!"

"What do you mean?"

"She may look sweet and calm on the outside, but she's very strong and powerful on the inside. If she let it out, maybe the whole galaxy is at risk of being blown to bits!"

"Gulp."

As the finalists were walking up on the ring, 18 watched as Rebecca smiled at the audience. Rebecca soon turned to 18 and smiled at her. 18 frowned.

"Why are you so happy?" 18 questioned Rebecca.

"It's in my nature. The Gladiolus are very happy and peaceful people. You remind me of Amber-the Guardian of Passion. Your great beauty is similar to hers and you have the same lovely blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes."

"Uh…thanks."

"You are very welcome."

"_Here are the finalists: Goku, Majuub, Trunks, Goten, 18, Vegeta, Pan, Rebecca, Eddy, Akira, Sabertooth and Steve!!"_

The crowd gave loud cheers.

"_Now that these finalists are here, let's start the lottery! Please step up and draw a number when I call your name!"_

Trunks slowly came up to Rebecca.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes, I've got frozen feet!" Rebecca assumed and clasped her hands.

Rebecca had a very strong feeling for Trunks. The first thing she looked at when she first saw him was his dazzling blue eyes that caught hers. He was so different from other guys. She also fell for his kind and loving nature which she liked about him the most.

"_Pay attention as I call your names. First…Goten!"_

"Yeah!" Goten yelled. He went up to the announcer's assistant who held the box. Goten took out a no.8 ball.

"_Okay, Goten is no.8." _The chart holders marked Goten on no.8.

"_Next, Steve!" _Steve was a tall man with a hippy-like hairdo, a red shirt, a blue jacket on top, some baggy jeans and black boots. He took out a no.4 ball.

"_Steve is no. 4! Next up, Goku!"_

"Here!" He went up to the assistant and took out a no.5 ball.

"_Goku's no. 5! Next, Trunks!"_

"Here!" He took out a no.7 ball.

"_Trunks is no.7! Next up, uh…18!"_

"Hmph!" she said. She then took out a no.6 ball.

"_18 is no.6! Next, Vegeta!" _He took out a no.1 ball.

"_Vegeta is no.1! Next, Majuub!"_

"Here!" He took out a no.12 ball.

"_Majuub is no.12! Next, Pan!"_

"Hmmm, who will I fight with?" she thought as she fiddled with the remaining balls inside the box.

"Good luck, Pan!" Goku wished her. She finally took out a no.11 ball.

"Majuub?!" she thought, "Great! Now I'm history!"

"_Pan is no.11! Next up, Rebecca!"_

"Uh…right here!" she nervously said as she fiddled with a strand of hair. She went up to the assistant and stopped for a while. "What do I do now?"

"Just put your hand in the box and pick out a ball." the announcer instructed.

"Okay!" she said with a smile and took out a no.2 ball.

"_Rebecca is no.2! Next up, Akira!"_

"Yes!" she called out. Akira was a young girl with straight black hair at shoulder length. She wore a black tank top with 'KARMA' written on it, with short baggy pants and black snickers. She took out a no.3 ball.

"_Akira's no. 3! Next, Sabertooth!"_

Sabertooth is a strong muscular man with a long blond pigtail, tiger-printed clothing and black boots similar to Goku's. He took out a no.9 ball.

"_Sabertooth is no.9! And last but not least, Eddy!"_

"Here, yo!" Eddy called out. Eddy was a short negro whose speed is tremendous. He wore a cap backwards with an eyebrow piercing, a baggy tracksuit and snickers. He took out a no.10 ball.

"_Eddy is no.10! Here are the results!" _The chart holdersmoved the board to show it to the audience.

"_For those who can't see, first match: Vegeta vs. Rebecca. Second: Akira vs. Steve. Third: Goku vs. 18. Fourth: Trunks vs. Goten. Fifth: Sabertooth vs. Eddy. And last: Pan vs. Majuub! And now, the ma-"_

"Excuse me, sir," Rebecca interrupted," Can you tell me the rules for the match?"

"_Uh…sure! The rules are you lose if you give up, get knocked down for a 10-count, fall off the ring or kill your opponent!"_

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"_You're welcome. Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to choose '__**The Strongest Under The Heavens!!**__'"_


	4. Match 1

I don't own DBZ or DGT

I don't own DBZ or DBGT!

Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Vegeta vs. Rebecca

"I can't believe it!" Goten complained, "I'm gonna fight Trunks again! I'm so done for!"

"Goten! You are a disgrace to Saiyans everywhere! Stop complaining!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Well, Vegeta, I think you're match is up first with Rebecca! Hey, Rebecca! You nervous?"

"Yes, I am! I'm going to fight a powerful warrior!" she replied and went up to Vegeta who frowned at her, "I wish you good luck." She wished Vegeta and shook his hand. Vegeta aggressively let go.

"What are you talking about?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! And I will certainly not lose against a pitiful slave like you!" Vegeta pointed his index finger at her.

Rebecca stood there for a while with her eyes widened. She felt hurt at Vegeta's heartless comment. She looked down on the ground with her eyes closed and was badly heartbroken.

Goku soon turned around and saw Rebecca in tears.

"Vegeta! How could you say that?!" Goku yelled at Vegeta and hugged Rebecca, who then hugged back, "She's just trying to be nice! And you rub it in her face like she's some kind of animal?!"

Vegeta was furious. He didn't know what to say. He's always defeated by Kakarrot in every challenge, even in an argument. He scowled even more and turned away.

"Don't be sad. Vegeta's always like this. It's not the first time. C'mon. You don't wanna fight with a sad look on your face, do you?"

Rebecca wiped the tears off her face and replied with a small smile, "No. I will fight bravely!"

"There ya go!" Goku told her as he let her go.

"Thank you."

"No problem! Right now, you have a match to win!"

"_Now we begin with the first match! Vegeta vs. Rebecca!"_

"Good luck, Rebecca!" Pan, Goku, Goten and Trunks wished.

"Good luck, dad!" Trunks wished Vegeta, along with Goku and Majuub.

"Thank you, my dear friends!" Rebecca replied.

"_Vegeta has entered plenty of Tournaments and is planning to come again with new fantastic skills!"_

"Go, Vegeta! You can do it, honey!" Bulma yelled in the audience. The audience were cheering.

"_Rebecca has come all the way from Planet Gladiolus to enter the Tournament! This is the first time she has ever entered the Tenkaichi Budokai!"_

The audience went crazy. "She has some figure there, eh?" Master Roshi said as he stared at her perfect body figure drooling like a new born baby.

"Please, Master Roshi! Don't you have any respect?" Chichi angrily said to the old man. Master Roshi kept staring at the young girl.

"MASTER ROSHI!!" Chichi yelled at him and slapped him. He got up with a big mark on his right cheek.

Rebecca smiled and slowly waved at the audience who were cheering loudly.

"Quit smiling, woman! After I win, that smile won't last long!"

Rebecca looked at him for a while and then waved at the audience pretending she didn't hear him.

Vegeta's blood began to boil. He thought of killing her in the fight.

The two took their fighting stance.

"_Match begin!"_

Vegeta turned to Super Saiyan and charged at Rebecca at high speed. He then punched her and kicked her up in the air, teleported above her and performed a Gallic Gun.

Rebecca fell to the ground with great force. After the smoke disappeared Vegeta could not believe his eyes.

Rebecca was still standing! With only a scratch!

"H-how could this be? I performed one of my most powerful moves!"

"You can do better, sir!" Rebecca replied and charged up at him punching him in the stomach. Vegeta spat out blood.

"Sparkling Flare!" Rebecca yelled and tiny golden sparkles surrounded Vegeta's body. It then exploded causing Vegeta to fall down with serious wounds. Vegeta stood up on his knees with great pain.

"I…w-will…not…g-give up!" Vegeta said. Then Rebecca span around and released swirling sharp vines. They hit Vegeta one by one causing him to fly at the edge of the ring and finally fall to the ground.

"_Out of bounds! Rebecca wins!"_

"I did? Marvelous!" Rebecca yelled joyfully clasping her hands and jumping up and down. Vegeta's name was striked off the board.

"W-what?? Vegeta LOST?? How could this be?" Bulma asked herself, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"I don't know! And that girl was left without a scratch!" Chichi said, "I never thought anyone, especially a **girl**,could defeat Vegeta!"

"Who is this girl?" they both said together.

* * *

"H-how?" Vegeta thought, "I charged her at my full speed…and used up most of my energy!" He thought for a while till he saw the young winner offer him a hand to get him up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I will take you to the clinic" Rebecca apologized. Vegeta first hesitated but then grabbed her hand.

"I will defeat you after this tournament ends!"

"You could have had the chance, but you were just too overconfident and condescending. Just believe in yourself and you just might be stronger than me."

"But why is Kakarrot stronger than me, The Prince of all Saiyans?"

"Because he is calm and he fights for justice. You just need to be tranquil. Trust me. It will work."

Vegeta thought of her sayings for a while. He was agitated for a moment, but then felt serene.

"Way to go, Rebecca! I couldn't believe it! You beat Vegeta! I mean **the **Vegeta!" Goku congratulated Rebecca at her first match.

"Yes, I was, too, shocked. But Vegeta fought very well. I shall take him to the clinic."

"I wish Krillin was here. We could borrow a Senzu bean." Goten said with his head down.

"A what?" Rebecca asked Goten, questioned.

"That's it!" Goku said with an idea and performed instant transmission to Master Karin's place and came back with some Senzu before anyone could utter anything.

"Here, Vegeta." Goku placed the bean into Vegeta's mouth and forced him to swallow it. Vegeta then stood up and removed his arm from Rebecca's shoulder.

"Oh, a healing bean. These are one of the best edibles in Planet Gladiolus."

"_The second match will begin in a few minutes!"_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will come up in a day or two! Please review!**


	5. Matches 2 and 3

There are two matches in this chapter, so it might be a little lengthy. The reason is the Fan fiction may be a little boring and there might be no action at all, so I tried to shorten it a little for the good parts to come. Please review!

* * *

Akira vs. Steve

"_Now, onto Match two! Akira vs. Steve!" _As the announcer proclaimed this, the two contestants walked to the ring.

"_Akira has come from Japan to enter the Tournament for the third time! She wishes to win the prize money for her country's benefit! Steve has come from the small island called Jamaica and his father, who is a guitarist, wishes to fulfill his dream of his son winning!"_

The audience applauded.

"I will beat you!" Akira informed Steve.

"Whatever" was his reply. The two fighters took their fighting stance.

"_Match begin!"_

Akira charged at Steve who stood there yawning. As she tried to punch him, Steve teleported behind her. She then tried to kick him, but he teleported behind her again.

"How does he know how to teleport?" Bulma asked perplexed.

"I have no idea. How does Akira know how to **fly**?" Krillin asked too.

"You're boring, man!" Steve mocked Akira.

"We'll see about that!" Akira yelled and span rapidly around Steve, who later felt dizzy. She then punched him hard in the face and he got knocked out for a 10-count.

"_Steve is knocked out! Akira wins!"_

"Ha! In your face!" Akira poked fun at Steve.

* * *

Goku vs. 18

"_Okay, now we move on to Match three! Goku vs. 18!"_

"Bye, guys!" Goku waved at the others.

"Good luck, dad!" Goten wished. "Best of luck, Goku! Best of luck, 18!" Rebecca wished.

"Thanks! I'll need those!"

"_Goku has entered the Tenkaichi Budokai since his childbirth and is known as one of the most famous fighters in the tournament! 18 is known for her attempt to win the Tenkaichi Budokai and gain the prize money!"_

The audience gave loud cheers and the two took their fighting stance.

"_Match begin!"_

Goku and 18 powered up and charged at each other, punching, kicking and dodging. Then 18 teleported behind Goku and kicked him high up in the air. She then flew up and fired a Destructo Disc, which made Goku fall down and form a huge crater.

"Go 18!" Krillin applauded.

"Go mom!" Marron cheered too, clapping.

"C'mon, Grandpa!" Pan yelped, "Get up!"

After the smoke disappeared Goku was seen standing up with a couple of small wounds. Only his fighting suit was ragged.

"Heh" Goku softly laughed with a grin and then charged his best attack.

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

"NO, DAD! DON'T!" Gohan shouted from the audience.

"Huh? Oh!" Goku remembered and depleted his orb. He then fired a few miniature blasts that followed 18 wherever she flew. She then teleported but the blasts still followed her and exploded when they reached her body. 18 fell down and had severe wounds. Her left arm was injured, but she slowly got up before the count was over.

"Power…Blitz!" a pink blast was fired from 18's remaining hand. Goku dodged it and teleported to 18 and kicked her in the stomach, which made her land at the edge of the ring.

"Oh no! Mom!" Marron cried. Goku walked up to her and said, "Any last words before you lose?" After hearing this, 18 snapped. She couldn't just give up, she needed the prize money. She kicked Goku's legs which made him fall and hit his head on the floor. She then charged up a powerful blast. Before she could fire it Goku teleported behind her and whacked her neck. She fell to the ground and Goku grabbed her leg and dropped her out of the ring.

"_Out of bounds! Goku wins!"_

"Well, there goes our prize money." Krillin exclaimed dropping his head down.

Goku picked her up putting her arm around his shoulder like Rebecca did to Vegeta. He took her to the others and gave her a Senzu bean. 18 quickly stood up and gave Goku a sneer.

"I'll get you for this!" 18 warned Goku.

"Hey, it's not my fault! One of us _should_ have lost, right?"

18 didn't respond but instead turned her face away from his.

"Don't worry, 18." Rebecca told 18 placing her hand on her shoulder, "If I win, I promise I'll give you half of the prize money."

18 agreed and headed to the corner of the waiting room.

"_Well, ladies and gentlemen, the fourth match will begin after the stage is fixed! This may take a little while, so please remain seated!"_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll put the other three matches up in the next chapter and the next three in the chapter after that so that the good parts would become interesting to read. Don't stop now! I'll end this lengthy tournament as soon as possible and the fun will REALLY begin!**


	6. Let Me Ask you a Question

Hey

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update for over a month. My laptop had a hard drive problem and I gave it for repair TWICE. When I got it back safely I had to install MS Office Word. So I got a bit out of track. Anyways, here's the next chapter. This one is not about the next match; it's a chapter where the guys get to know a little more about each other.**

* * *

**Let Me Ask you a Question…**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated. This may take a while." _The announcer said.

"Guys, by the time, why don't we get to know more about each other?" Rebecca concluded.

"All right. You start," Goku said with a smile.

"Okay! Um…what is your favourite colour?"

"What's a colour?" Goku asked scratching his head like a dope. The others fainted.

"Uh…okay. Mine is green. It's the colour of peace."

"Oh, a _colour_! Mine is orange."

"Great! Okay, hmmm…Piccolo, what do you like doing best?"

"Meditate." Piccolo answered with his face elsewhere.

"Okay…um…what about you, Goten?"

"I talk to my girlfriend sometimes,"

"Maybe ALL the time!" Trunks added. Rebecca giggled.

"So, how did you get such tremendous energy?" Goku asked.

"Well, it was a gift." Rebecca replied, though she didn't really know.

"I couldn't believe you beat my dad!" Trunks said.

"Well, I couldn't either. I mean-" before she could complete her sentence Vegeta came in between.

"Shut up! You were lucky this time, but next time you'll be sorry!" He yelled in anger. He couldn't stand the fact that she beat him and the others gave her attention for it.

"Well, we'll see about that." Rebecca said playfully. Vegeta's eye twitched. Before he could do anything he stammered away with a huge grunt. Rebecca was thwarted. She had never met anyone so arrogant and moody before. But she didn't want to sound mean.

"Trunks, why is your father angry at me?" Rebecca asked Trunks softly in his ear.

"Well, he despises people who prove stronger than him. You see, he simply wants to be the best. I'm sorry about what he said to you."

"Oh, don't worry about me. Right now, I'm just thinking about the next match."

"Yeah. I've been training extra hard with my dad." Hearing this Goten began to despair. He was too busy going on dates and talking on his cell that he forgot to train with his dad too. "Goten, on the other hand, was too busy with his girl!" Goten snapped out of it and gave Trunks a 'mind your own business' look.

"Do you have a 'girl'?" Rebecca asked Trunks.

"Well, no; though I had been popular at school." Rebecca was filled with optimism. She smiled when Trunks laughed as he remembered the time a girl ran after him to the boys bathroom.

"_The ring has finally been repaired! We may begin with the next match!"_

* * *

**Well, here it is! I'll update soon. Please review!**


End file.
